This invention relates generally to a system of marine, air and land transportation of cargo, freight, materials, and goods. In particular, this invention is concerned with a computerized system for selecting a cargo transporter and arranging for the transportation of cargo. This system is accessible to users via an Internet web site.
Air and marine cargo carriers provide transportation services from ports of loading to ports of discharge. Land (road and rail) cargo carriers provide transportation services from distribution and other pick-up points to various delivery points. Customers or users can contact a carrier directly or through an agent to determine itineraries and prices. In order to determine which carrier provides the best match of service (type of cargo transported, price, delivery time, etc.), it may be necessary to contact several carriers. Contacting many carriers to determine a match and arrange for the transportation of cargo may be time-consuming and complex.
Historically, agents played a large role in marketing and selling space on a cargo vessel such as a ship, an aircraft, or a truck. The large number of options for global cargo transportation services requires that many factors be considered when selecting a cargo carrier. Furthermore, many market factors can significantly affect prices charged for transportation services.